Anything Like Me
by jessers113
Summary: Wade has to make the biggest decision of his life. Will he make the right choice and how will he deal with the aftermath of his decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is a trial story. I had this idea, started writing it down and fell in love. I've never seen it done on here before and figured I'd give it a try. It is all up to you if I continue or not. I want your honest opinions please. **

* * *

November 7th 2013

Wade was sitting at home on his day off when there was a sudden knock on his door. He got up from the couch and answered.

"Hello?" he greeted a woman in her mid to late 30s in a business suit.

"Hello, I'm Kelly Branson and I'm from the Department of Family and Child Services of Alabama. Are you Wade Kinsella?"

"I am." he answered very confused "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have a few things to discuss with you. May I come in?"

"Uh sure." he opened the door wider and moved aside to let her in.

"Did you know a Melissa Gordon?" she asked

"Um I don't think so." he answered "Where are you from again?" he asked

"The Department of Family and Child Services." he gave her another confused look. She pulled out a picture of Melissa.

Wade looked at it and nodded "Oh Mel, yeah I know her."

She nodded "I know this may be a bit confusing but were you aware that Miss. Gordon had a son?" Wade shook his head no. "We didn't think so." she sighed "Miss. Gordon was in a car accident 2 months ago with her then 10 month old son. She unfortunately did not make it."

Wade's eyes widened and he sat down on the arm rest of the sofa. "That's horrible but what does this have to do with me?"

"We have reason to believe that you are the father of her now 1 year old son."

"No, no. I haven't seen her in almost 2 years."

"She would have gotten pregnant around February of 2012. She has your name on the baby's birth certificate and she also had it written that if something was to happen to her that you were to get the child. I know this is a lot of information and I understand it is a lot to process." She reached in her purse and took out a photo, she handed it over to Wade.

"Woah." he breathed as he looked at the photo "That's him?"

"Yes, that is Wyatt."

"He looks like...me."

"I have to agree. He just turned one a couple weeks ago."

Wade nodded "So, I get him?" he asked confused

"Yes, if you want him. Since you didn't know about his existence, we will not force you to take him."

"What happens if I don't?"

"He remains in foster care until we find a suitable home for him." Wade stayed silent "We will have to do a paternity test just to make absolute proof that he is yours."

"Ok, well do that I guess. If he's mine, he's mine."

"We like to hear that. I just need to do a quick cheek swab."

Wade nodded and she did the swab.

"Now, we will be doing a full background check of you. We won't just place him with you just because you are his father. You have to be able to take care of him, have a steady income, make sure you are responsible. You can also do what we like to call a trial period. Almost like you are acting as a foster care, you take him for a few weeks and if you can't handle it or don't want it, we will take him back. You have no rights at this point, you never signed the birth certificate."

"I understand. Do you have any information on him? Copies of birth certificate or anything I can show my lawyer? Will I need a lawyer?"

"I have copies of everything right here." She handed him a folder "You can have everything looked over by your lawyer if you would like."

"Thank you. When will the paternity test results she ready?"

"2-3 days at most. I will contact you when it is in. Do you have any other questions?"

Wade just shook his head "Not right now." He mumbled

"Here is my card, you can call me anytime with any questions you may have." She stood up from the couch

Wade stood up as well and extended his hand "Thanks."

"You're welcome Mr. Kinsella. I will talk to you soon."

Wade walked her to the door and led her out onto the porch. He stood there and watched as she got in her car and drove away. He collapsed in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. All of the sudden her heard footsteps walking past his porch and looked up.

"Hi Wade." Zoe smiled and waved. He gave her a half smirk but couldn't get any words out. "Are you ok?" she said as she finally noticed how pale he was. She rushed up the porch steps "What's the matter?" she asked. Wade just shook his head and tossed her the folder. She opened it, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped "Oh my god. Is it true?" she asked sitting down across from him

"I don't know." He finally said

"Are they doing a paternity test?" she asked and he nodded "Ok, well if he's yours do you have to take him?"

Wade looked up at her for the first time "How can I not? If he's really mine, I can't just abandon him, right?"

Zoe shrugged "I don't know." Wade leaned forward and flipped the pages to the other side revealing the picture of the baby. Zoe's breath caught in her throat and her hand flew over her mouth "He's you."

"I know" he whispered "What do I do Zoe?"

Zoe looked over at him "It's all up to you."

"Zoe." He sighed "I can't raise a baby. I don't know anything about kids. But how do I not take him and let him sit in foster care or an orphanage and let him wait to get adopted. What would you do?"

Zoe thought for a moment "If he was mine, I would want him but he's not. I can't make this decision for you."

"I know but how am I supposed to take care of a kid? The women said I can do a trial period with him but I know if I get him, I won't want to give him back. I saw that damn picture and already wanted him."

Zoe smiled "I think that's your answer Wade. You'll figure out how to take care of him, you won't be alone in this." She reached forward and touched his knee with her hand "If you decide to keep him, you know this town will be behind you 100%."

Wade nodded "But I have to raise him, not the town. Earl is my father, what a great influence I have." He rolled his eyes

"Stop that right now. You are not Earl. You are a great, responsible guy. I know that you will never let your son down."

Wade looked at her "You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Have confidence in yourself." She glanced at the papers again and smiled "He was born on my birthday."

Wade smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, don't I feel special."

Wade chuckled "Thanks Zoe."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did." He nodded "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Hanging out with AB. I miss the plantation. That stupid motel is getting to me."

"I would imagine. So you were just wandering? Hoping to find Burt Reynolds?" he laughed

She smiled "I do miss that gator. I miss everything about this place."

"It's not the same without you." He smirked

Zoe nodded "I should get going. Call me if you want to talk."

"I will and please don't mention this to anyone yet. I don't need word spreading about this before it's even 100% confirmed."

"I won't, I promise." She stood up from the chair as did Wade. She then leaned up and gave him a hug "Everything will be fine." She said as she pulled away

He nodded "I hope so."

"I'll talk to you later." She smiled as she walked down the steps

Wade waved "Tell Joel I said hi."

Zoe nodded "Ok." She whispered


	2. Chapter 2

2 Days later Wade's phone started buzzing with an unknown number. "Hello?" he answered

"Hi, Mr. Kinsella? This is Kelly Branson from the.."

"Yeah, Hi."

"We have the paternity test results in and I would like to come discuss them with you at your earliest convenience."

"Um, yeah, is about an hour ok?" he asked

"Yes, that is perfect. Shall I come to your house again?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I will see you then." she said and hung up

After Wade hung up he went to the door of the office and peeked his head in. "Hey Lemon, I'm taking off for the day. I have a meeting in an hour."

Lemon looked up "Oh, ok. Everything alright? You look a little pale."

"Yeah." he mumbled and left the office. Instead of going straight home he went to the Whipporwill and knocked on a door.

Zoe answered a second later "Hey" she smiled

Wade started rubbing the back of his neck "Hey, um are you busy in an hour?"

"No, what's up? Did she call?" she whispered

"Yeah, she wants to discuss things and I guess that means." he paused and looked in the room. Joel was sitting at the desk writing. Zoe stepped out and closed the door behind her. "She wouldn't come here if he wasn't mine right?"

"I doubt it. So you want me to come?" she asked with a smile

"Could you? I don't think I can hear all this on my own and you are the only one who knows."

"Of course I will. Let me just change. Come on in."

Wade just nodded and followed her inside the room.

"Hi Wade." Joel glanced up at him

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, peachy keen."

"Jelly bean" Zoe finished with a smile. She then turned to Joel "I have to help Wade with something, I'll be back later on."

"Alright, have fun. I have to finish the chapter by the end of the day anyway."

"Good luck." She smiled and walked towards the door. "Come on Wade."

"Coming. See ya." He waved to Joel

"Bye" he replied not looking up from his computer. As they climbed into Wade's car he turned to Zoe "Everything alright with you two?" he asked her

"Yeah, why?"

Wade shrugged "I don't know, just seemed off."

"Nope, we're fine." She smiled

Once they got to Wade's house Zoe immediately started cleaning up. "Do you save all these bottles for a reason?"

"No, just don't get around to cleaning them that much."

"Well you're going to have to start."

"I know" he nodded

"Everything will be fine Wade."

"You know how to take care of a one year old?"

Zoe looked at him. "No, but you'll figure it out. At least he's not an infant and will be up all night screaming."

"That's true. I wonder if he walks. Do they walk at one?"

"Depends, all kids walk at different stages."

"Do you think he talks?"

"Maybe a few words." She shrugged "I'm sure you can ask this woman everything. She should know."

He nodded as he heard a knock on the door. He went over and answered it. "Hi Ms. Branson."

"Hello Mr. Kinsella. How are you today?"

"Nervous."

She smiled as she walked past him and into the house. She looked over at Zoe. "Hello, I'm Kelly Branson."

"Zoe Hart." she smiled and shook Kelly's hand

"Are you his lawyer?"

Zoe laughed "No, just a friend."

"Nice to meet you." She turned back to Wade and handed him a file. "He's yours." She smiled

Wade immediately sat down on the couch. "Wow" he mumbled

Zoe took the file from Wade and looked through it. He looked up at her. "Is he?"

"Yep. Not that we couldn't have figured that out from the picture."

"Now Mr. Kinsella, like I said the other day since you had no idea of his existence and you never signed the birth certificate, you technically have no parental rights. But also, as I said Ms. Gordon had it written that you were to get the child if something was to happen to her."

"I want him." Wade spoke up and glanced over at Zoe who had a smile plastered on her face. "How do I get my rights? Do I have to adopt him?"

"No, you won't have to go through the adoption process. Just sign some paper work. Also, your background check cleared."

"That's good." He nodded

"Did you want to act as a foster parent for the first month or so?"

"Uh" he turned to Zoe looking for an answer and she shrugged

"We generally recommend it, just because it will be very new to you and the child."

He looked at Zoe again and she nodded "Yeah, ok."

Kelly smiled "Also, right now his last name is Gordon but when you officially get custody you will be able to change it to Kinsella."

"That was one of my questions. I have a bunch though."

"Ask away." She smiled at him

"I think I get all the legal stuff but I'm more curious about him."

"Ok, what would you like to know?"

"Well, does he walk, talk? That kind of stuff."

"He doesn't walk yet and he says some things. Every time I have gone to visit, he's been pretty quiet though. He's very shy. His current foster family said it took him a good week or so to warm up to them. The first week and a half they said he wouldn't sleep much, cried a lot, but that is expected."

Wade nodded "Does he have any stuff?"

"Yes, we took what Ms. Gordon had and have it all in storage. He has clothes and a blanket he is very attached to. Everything will come with him."

"When does he come?"

"Well, the sooner the better for everyone. I have the paperwork with me now if you want to sign it all. Then we can start the process of getting him here. Have you had your lawyer look everything over?"

"No not yet."

"Well that's fine, you can sign everything now and then have him look over everything or you can wait and contact me when you want to."

"No, I'll sign first. So you can start the process."

"Ok" she took out the paperwork and handed it over to him.

Wade read took the papers and started reading. Zoe sat next to him and read it as well.

"What do you think?" he asked her

"It seems legit to me but you should have George read it all too."

"I know, I will. I want to sign first."

"Then sign." She smiled and handed him the pen that was on the table

He took it and signed everywhere he was supposed to.

"Congratulations Mr. Kinsella."

"Thank you."

"I will contact you when we have a date set to bring him here." She stood up from her chair

"Sounds good" Wade stood up and led her to the door

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Hart."

"You too" Zoe smiled

"Have a good day." She smiled at the two of them and left the house.

Wade closed the door and turned to Zoe. "Wow"

"Are you alright?"

"What did I just do?" he sat down on the couch and flung his head back

Zoe sat down next to him "You just became a father."

"I can't do this." He shook his head

"Yes you can. You are going to be a great dad. You already are." She put her hand on his knee

"How?"

"You're taking him. You know how many Dads up and leave their kids every day and want nothing to do with them. You might not know anything about kids but Wade, you already know how to be a Dad. You've already made the most important decision."

"Zoe, who's going to watch him? I have to work. There is no daycare in Bluebell."

"Well Wade, now is when you start talking to your friends. I know Annabeth will help you. She's wanted a kid for years. I'm sure Lemon and Wanda will love to watch him and Rose. So will I." she smiled "I don't think you are going to run out of help in this town. That's one of the reason's I love it so much."

"Thanks Zoe. I guess I should tell Lavon there is about to be a kid on the plantation."

"Might be a good idea. Can I come?"

"Sure." He smiled "Thanks for being here for this. I never would have asked but you just happened to be here and I needed to tell someone that day and then I just don't think I could have done this today without you here."

"It's no problem, I'm happy to be here. I'll help with whatever you need."

He nodded with a smile and walked towards the door. They walked in silence to Lavon's house. Wade had the papers and file in his hand. He opened the door for Zoe and they both walked in. Lavon and Annabeth were sitting at the counter. They looked up at the two people in front of them with very confused looks on their faces.

"Hey you two." Lavon said

"Hey guys." Zoe smiled

"What's up?" he asked

Zoe looked at Wade and he took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you guys."

"Are you sick?" Annabeth asked

"What? No, why would I be sick?"

"Well, you walked in with Zoe."

"Oh, no. She's just been helping me out with what I need to tell you."

Lavon and Annabeth exchanged questioning looks and then looked back at Wade.

"Well, what's up?" Lavon asked

"Uh, you remember Mel? She was around for about a week or so about a year and a half ago."

"Yeah" Lavon answered

"Well, apparently she had a kid a year ago and he's mine."

"Woah" Lavon said

"Oh my" Annabeth gave a small smile "How do you know?"

"Paternity test." Wade told her

"Well, what does this mean now?"

"Well that's not all." He started "Mel was in a car accident 2 months ago and was killed."

Lavon and Annabeth gasped "Oh no" Annabeth whispered

"So, I'm getting the kid. I had no idea he existed until this women showed up on my doorstep 2 days ago."

"How did they know he was yours?"

"Melissa had my name on the birth certificate and had it written somewhere that if something happened to her I was to get him."

"Sooo, you're getting him?"

Wade nodded "Yeah."

"Wow" Lavon said and then turned to Zoe "What do you have to do with this?" he asked

"Oh not much, I was just around after he found out the other day and was there today when he found out he was officially his."

"How are you feeling about this?" Annabeth asked Wade

"Alright." He shrugged

"Wade" Zoe looked at him

Wade sighed "Scared, nervous, like I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You'll figure it out and we'll help you." Annabeth smiled "It will be fun. How old is he?"

"One" Wade answered and pulled out the picture of him, handing it to Annabeth

"Oh my gosh he is adorable!" she squealed

"He looks just like you." Lavon smiled

"I know"

"What's his name?" Annabeth asked

"Wyatt." He told them

"Awww, I just wanna hug him."

Lavon flipped through the file and paperwork "You gonna have George look all this over?"

"Yeah, figured I would go there next."

"Probably a good idea. Not that I think this is wrong."

"No, I know."

"I'm guessing you haven't had a lot of time to think about what you will do with him while you work."

"No idea, it's not like Bluebell has a daycare."

"I'll watch him!" Annabeth offered

"Really?" Wade

"I told you." Zoe laughed

"You won't have any trouble finding a baby sitter." Annabeth chuckled "But I call dibs."

"Hey" Zoe said very insulted "I knew about him first."

"Big Z, do you know anything about kids?" Lavon asked

"No, but neither does Wade." She laughed

"Thanks Doc, I appreciate the confidence." He chuckled

"I have all the confidence in the world in you." She smiled

"I know you do." He smiled back

Lavon and Annabeth smiled at each other. "How's Joel?" Lavon then asked and Annabeth kicked him "Ow" he whispered

"Oh crap, Joel. I have to go. I'll see you guys later." Zoe waved and rushed out the door

"Something is going on with those two." Wade said popping a grape in his mouth

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, they seemed weird when I went there today. She barely said goodbye to him."

"Maybe she didn't want to kiss him in front of you?" Lavon suggested

"Nah, she's done it enough already. He hardly even looked up from his computer."

"Hmm, that's weird." Said Annabeth

"Oh well, I should go see George. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya." Lavon and Annabeth smiled as he left.

"What is going on with those two?" Lavon asked

"I don't know." Annabeth said just as confused as Lavon


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Tucker." Wade said walking into George's office

"Hi Wade, what's up?"

"I need some legal advice."

"What did you do?" George asked with a smirk

"Nothing" Wade smiled "I need you to look over this." he tossed him the file and sat down across from him

George opened the file and his jaw dropped "You and some girl have a kid? When did you find out?"

"Two days ago, keep reading."

George did what he was told and then his jaw dropped again "She died, you're taking the baby?"

"Yeah, I have no other choice. I'm not abandoning my kid."

George smiled "Good for you Wade. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks"

George read over the entire file. "Everything looks good and you already signed it. It's all legit. Was there something you were confused about?"

"Not really, just wanted to make sure it was all good and I didn't miss anything."

"No, I don't think so. You know that you are acting as a foster parent for the first 3 months?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, and you can change his name after that and then you will have full custody."

"Yep."

"You're good to go man. When is he coming?"

"She's gonna call when everything is processed."

"You ready?"

"No" he scoffed "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You'll figure it out."

"I know and AB and Zoe are already fighting over babysitting duty."

"You know Lemon will too."

"I know" he laughed

"Wait, Zoe?" George asked after a moment.

"Yeah, she's been around this whole time. I don't think I could have made this decision without her."

George just nodded "You want me to hold on to these for ya?"

"Could you?"

"Yeah, I'll add them to your file."

Wade took the file and flipped through until he found the picture of Wyatt. "I'll keep this."

"He looks just like you."

"Crazy ain't it."

"Little bit. Is it wrong that I'm excited to watch you attempt this?"

Wade laughed "No, I'm curious too. Now to go break the news to Lemon. That should be fun." He rolled his eyes

"You might just make her speechless."

"That would be a first." Wade got up from his seat and extended his hand to George "Thanks man."

"Anytime, good luck." He smiled

"Thanks I'm gonna need it. I'll see ya around."

"See ya." He waved as he left the office

Wade walked down to the Rammer Jammer next. He looked around for Lemon but she wasn't out there. He walked into the back and she was sitting at the desk.

"Hey Lemon, we need to talk."

"Is everything ok?" she asked putting her pen down

"Uh, kind of. I have some news."

"Oh?"

"Turns out I have kid." He started

"Shocker" she rolled her eyes "Sorry" she smiled

"That's ok, I'd be kidding myself if I never thought there might be a couple little me's running around. But that's not all. The mother died about two months ago in a car accident."

"Oh my gosh. How horrible. What happened to the baby?"

"Well he's in foster care now but I'll be getting him in a few days, weeks. I'm not 100 percent sure on that."

"Wow, you're taking him? Him, you said?"

"Yeah, Wyatt." He showed her the picture

"Oh my, he looks just like you. How old is he?"

"He turned 1 last week."

"I'm proud of you Wade, good for you taking him. The old Wade probably wouldn't have."

"I'd like to hope he would have."

"Well you know I will help you any way that I can."

"Thank you. I guess I'm going to have to figure out a work schedule. Annabeth and Zoe are already fighting over babysitting him."

"Annabeth, yes. Zoe, no. How does she know anyway?"

"She was walking past my house right after I found out. She knew something was wrong so I told her. I'm glad she was there though, because I don't think I would have been able to make this decision if she wasn't."

"But are you really going to trust Zoe Hart with a child. She could barely keep an eye on Joel when they first got here."

"That's different, she was distracted."

Lemon rolled her eyes "Oh well, you're choice. But don't worry about anything. You do what you have to do. I'm sure he will need some time to adjust so if you need off, you just take it."

"Thanks Lemon, I'm really not sure what to expect. I don't know anything about kids and especially babies."

"You'll figure it out, you're smart. I suggest you read up on it though. If you have any questions you can come to me, I did raise Magnolia."

"Yes, that is true. I'll keep you on speed dial." He smirked

"Call anytime." She smiled

"Well, I should go clean my house I guess. I suppose you don't want to do that."

"Uh, no. That is no going to happen." Lemon laughed

"Worth a shot." He chuckled "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He got up from the chair

"Alright, have a good night." She smiled and got up from her seat. She walked around the desk and pulled Wade into a hug "I'm so proud of you." She told him

Wade sighed "Thanks but I haven't done much yet."

"You've done the most important part."

"That's what Zoe said. It's just a little scary."

"I know but you will get through it and I bet you will be the best dad Bluebell has ever seen."

Wade just nodded "I hope so."

Wade left the office and went home, he went inside and immediately started cleaning and rearranging furniture.

"Hey Wade." Lavon said walking through the door

"Hey. Does this look like enough room for a crib here?"

Lavon examined the space "Yeah, seems like it. Where are you going to put his clothes?"

"I have no idea. I really don't know what he is coming with. I'm going to have to call Ms. Branson tomorrow and see if she can get me a list of things that I'm going to need to get."

"Might be a good idea. Do 1 year olds sleep through the night?"

"No idea, she said he had trouble sleeping the first week or so in the foster home, so I assume it will be the same here."

"I'll help ya as much as I know how. Annabeth and Lemon are probably your best options though."

"Oh I know. I'm glad AB is right over there." He pointed to Lavon's house

"What's up with you and Zoe?"

Wade let out a breath "Nothing, she was just here when I found out about him and I didn't want to tell anyone else. But I needed someone here when I found out if he was really mine or not. We're friends now."

"I know you are and I'm not gonna lie, it's a little strange but I'm glad you two are friendly."

Wade just nodded and started moving furniture around again. "What about like this?"

"Wade relax. Worry about it when you know what he's coming with. He's 1, how much stuff can he have?"

"I don't know." He chuckled

"Have you told Earl?"

Wade shook his head "No, I don't even know how to start that conversation. What's he going to think?"

"Your Dad has a lot of confidence in you, he'll probably be happy."

"Maybe, but I'm not ready to tell him."

"You have to before the town finds out. You can't let him find out from someone else."

"I know, once I know when he's coming, I'll tell him."

Lavon nodded "Alright."

XX

"Hey" Zoe smiled walking into her room at the Whippoorwill

"Where have you been?" Joel asked

"I had work." She said confused

"I meant with Wade. Where did you go with him this morning?"

Zoe thought "It's a personal matter with him, I can't tell you."

"Personal matter? Like medical?"

"I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough with the rest of the town."

Joel rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. "Fine"

"You want to go to dinner?"

"No, I got take out from Fancies earlier. I wasn't sure what time you would be home."

"Ok then, I'll be back I guess."

Zoe left and headed for the Rammer Jammer. Once she got there she sat down at the small table behind the jukebox. Lemon walked over a couple minutes later.

"What can I get you Zoe?"

"Uh, I'll just have a BLT and Diet Coke."

"Joel coming?"

"Nope, just me." She smiled

"Alright, It's should be out in a few minutes." She turned to leave when Zoe called her back

"Hey Lemon?"

Lemon turned back around "Yeah?"

"You talk to Wade?"

"Yes, quite a shocker." Lemon whispered

"He's going to be fine." Zoe smiled

"Yes he will, he just needs to know that."

Zoe nodded "I agree but he's going to have to do it first."

"Yes, he will. With a little help from his friends, he'll be great."

"You're a good friend to him Lemon."

Lemon smiled "So are you. He told me how you were there for him the last couple days."

"He's my friend." Zoe smiled

Lemon just nodded and walked away towards the kitchen. Wade walked in a minute later and spotted Zoe at the table.

"Hey" he waved

Zoe looked up from her phone and smiled "Hi. How was your day?"

"It was alright."

"Want to join me?"

"Sure" he said and sat down across from her "Where's Joel?"

"At the room, he got take out from Fancies earlier apparently."

"Nice" he rolled his eyes

"I don't get it either."

Lemon came back over with Zoe's soda. "Oh, Hi Wade. Can I get you something?"

"I'm just gonna get a burger and beer. I'll get it thought."

"Don't worry about it, I'm heading back there."

"Thanks"

Dash, Delma and Shula were sitting at a table across the room and watching Zoe and Wade.

"Where's Joel?" Delma whispered

"I don't know but Zoe and Wade look pretty friendly." Shula replied

"Is Zade making a comeback?" Dash said into his microphone

"I don't think so." Delma laughed at him "They're just friends. I saw Wade and Joel hanging out a couple times."

"Yes, there was the day Wade punched him?" Dash asked

"That hasn't been proven." Shula said

"So, how was telling everyone?" Zoe asked

"It was only George and Lemon. I have no idea how to tell Earl this."

"Same way you told everyone else."

"I just don't think it's going to turn out well."

"Why not? He'll be happy for you and maybe a grandchild will make him see the light."

"I doubt it. Nothing will ever fix that man."

Zoe just shrugged as Lemon came back with their food. "Here you go guys." She smiled

"Thanks Lemon" Wade smiled back and took a swig of his beer "Can I really do this?"

"Yes you can. You are going to be great."

"I hope so. I don't want to screw up this kid."

Zoe smiled at him "You won't."

Wade shrugged his shoulders "I hope not."

XX

3 days later Wade's phone started to ring. He looked at the number on the screen and took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Kinsella. It's Kelly from."

"Yeah I know. How are you?" he asked

"I'm fine. I'm calling to let you know that all the paperwork has gone through and we will be bringing Wyatt to you on Saturday. We are hoping to have a truck come to you by Friday with all of his things. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. So Saturday he'll be here?"

"Yes, unless you are not available."

"Nope, that's fine."

"Alright than. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I'll see you Saturday I guess."

"Yes, see you then."

After Wade hung up he flopped on the couch and put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

He got up and wandered over the Lavon's house. Annabeth was sitting at the counter and smiled at him when he walked in.

"What's wrong Wade?" she asked

"Wyatt is coming on Saturday."

She smiled "Really? That's exciting."

"Is it? Because right now I can't think of a day I've feared the most."

"Oh Wade, you'll be just fine."

"Everyone keeps saying that but I just don't believe it."

"You're not going to believe it until you see it for yourself. But I believe in you and so does Lavon, George, Zoe and Lemon. We will all help you out as much as you need as well. You know that."

"Yeah, I do but when it all comes down to it, I'm raising him."

"Yes you are but with a little help from your friends, you will be amazing."

"Thanks Annabeth, you're a good friend."

"Anytime Wade."


	4. Chapter 4

Friday afternoon Wade didn't know what to do with himself. Lemon had started his "paternity leave" already and now he was more nervous than he's been all week. He was walking down the sidewalk and kicking a rock when he heard a noise.

"Ow, what the hell Wade?" Zoe said rubbing her ankle

"Oh, sorry Doc, didn't see you there. It wasn't on purpose."

"That's ok, what's up?"

Wade shrugged "Not much, nervous about tonight and tomorrow. All his stuff is coming tonight."

"I know. Have you told Earl yet?"

Wade sighed "No"

"Wade, come on. You have to tell him."

"I know but I really don't want to. You think he'd ever even notice?"

"Uh yeah, I'd think he'd notice that his son is now wandering town with a baby."

Wade shrugged "It's not like he comes into town often."

"Just tell him Wade."

"Fine, I guess I'll go now." He went to turn towards the woods when he turned back around. "Would you come?"

"Yeah, if you want me too."

"I do, plus he loves you."

"That is true."

The two of them walked in silence to Earl's house. Wade didn't even bother to knock, he just walked in.

Earl looked up and smiled "It's the pretty doctor and my son."

"Hi Earl" Zoe smiled back

"What brings you two out here? Get lost on a romantic walk through the woods?" he winked

Zoe laughed and shook her head. Wade glared at his father "No, I have to tell you something. Sit down."

Earl sat and looked up at Wade. "Y'all can sit too."

They both sat on the couch across from Earl and Wade took a deep breath "I have a kid and he's coming tomorrow."

"Really?" Zoe asked shaking her head at the way he just spit it out.

Earl looked from Wade to Zoe and looked her up and down. "You don't look pregnant." He said

"What?" she asked and her jaw dropped "Not me."

"No, not Zoe. This girl I was with about a year and a half ago. She had a baby last year and didn't tell me about him. She died in a car crash a couple months ago and now I'm getting the kid."

"Woah, that's a lot of responsibility. How old is he? She?"

"He, Wyatt is 1."

Earl nodded "I guess that would make me a grandpa huh?"

"Yeah, that's generally how it works."

"Well, Congrats Son, you'll be a great Dad."

Wade smiled "I hope so."

"Just don't do what I did and you'll be great." He said and then turned to Zoe "That other boyfriend of yours still in town? Joe is it?"

"Crap Joel, I was supposed to meet him for dinner. Be right back." She shot up from the couch and walked outside and pulled her phone from her purse.

"She forget about him often?" Earl laughed

"Lately" Wade laughed

Earl just smiled and shook his head. "You got room for the little guy?"

"Yeah, I've rearranged my house, his stuff comes a little later. Hoping it's not too much."

"Sorry about that." Zoe said reentering the house

"No problem. Was he mad?" Earl asked

"Little bit" Zoe chuckled "he got stuck talking too Frank and Sal"

"That is a bummer." Wade smiled "You can go if you want."

"Uh, no. I'm good, I'll wait for you."

"You're afraid you'll get lost out here and die." He laughed

"Am not."

"It's alright, we can go. I'll see you soon I guess Dad."

"Yeah, I want to see this grandson of mine."

"We'll see." Wade mumbled and Zoe smacked his arm. "I mean yeah, sure, anytime."

Earl just nodded and watched as the two left the house.

"Bye Earl." Zoe turned around and waved

"Bye" he waved back

When they were on their way back to town Wade's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Kinsella, this is Jim with the moving truck. I've just entered Bluebell and the GPS seems to be confused."

Wade chuckled "Alright, where abouts are you?

"In front of Fancies."

"Ok, you're going to go to the end of the street and make a left and the third driveway on the right, you're going to turn down. Now when you see the big white house you're going to keep going and there will be two houses on the either side of a pond. You want the one on the right."

"Alright, thanks man."

"No problem and I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"See ya then."

Wade hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Wyatt's stuff?"

"Yeah."

Zoe smiled "Yay"

"Yay?" he asked

"I want to see all his cute things."

Wade looked at her like she had 10 heads "Really?"

"Yes" she smiled back

As they walked through town and past the Whipporwill Wade got a little confused "Aren't you supposed to have dinner with Joel?"

"He already ate. What am I going to do? Go back and listen to him complain how I left him there alone. I'll pass for now, thanks."

"Ok"

When they walked up to Wade's house they saw that the moving guys have already started to unpack the truck.

"That can't be all his?" Wade said

"He's a baby Wade, not a dog, he's going to have a lot."

"Hey you two? Where you been?" Lavon asked walking up to them.

"Earl's" Wade said still staring at all the stuff coming out of the truck

"Mr. Kinsella?" Jim asked

"Wade, yeah."

"Alright Wade, where do you want all this?"

"Um, in here I guess." He opened the front door and led the guys into the house.

An hour later Wade's house was filled with baby furniture and toys and the moving truck was gone.

"Wow, I didn't know kids need all this stuff." Lavon said looking at the boxes

Zoe and Annabeth were already going through all the boxes and trying to find sheets for his crib.

"Sweetie, why don't you help Wade start putting the crib together. Zoe and I will start taking out his clothes and putting them in drawers."

Another hour later and everything was set up. The crib was put together with the sheets on and a couple stuffed animals inside and all his clothes here put away.

"He doesn't have many clothes." Zoe said as she closed the last drawer

"Maybe he'll come with more tomorrow." Annabeth commented

"Possibly and if not we get to go shopping."

"I love baby clothes shopping." Annabeth clapped

Wade just stood there staring at his house. "I'm getting a kid tomorrow."

They all smiled at him "Yeah Man you are. You ready?"

"No, but I don't have a choice. You guys will be here when he comes right? You're not going to leave me alone?"

Annabeth smiled "If you want us here, we will be here."

"Thanks, I don't think I could do any of this without you three."

"You good for now though? We have dinner plans." Lavon smiled

"Yeah, I think I'm going to try and finish this book Lemon bought me."

Lavon took the book off the table "The Single Dad's guide to babies. Nice."

"Yeah, it's a super fun read." Wade rolled his eyes

"Do you know what time he'll be here tomorrow?" Zoe asked

"No, she said she's going to call in the morning."

"Alright." She nodded

They all left a little while later. Zoe walked back to the Whipporwill after making a quick stop at the Rammer Jammer for dinner.

"Well look who decided to show up." Joel said looking up briefly from his computer

"Oh stop it." She huffed and laid down on the bed

"Have fun with Wade?"

"I guess. Since when do you have an issue with Wade? Up until a week ago all you wanted to do was hang out with him."

"Yeah well all of the sudden that is all you're doing and I heard from you're lovely neighbors that you guys were together for about 6 months."

"Technically yes we were but we didn't seriously date until December and we were broken up by March."

"I knew you two were more serious then you said. I've seen the looks."

"There are no looks, stop being paranoid. What Wade and I had is in the past. Did it mean something, absolutely, I won't deny that, but I'm with you now," she smiled

"All right, I just wish you would just tell me what all these secret meetings with Wade are."

Zoe thought for a minute. "I guess there is no harm in telling you now. Tomorrow, Wade's son is going to come live with him. He's 1 and his mom died in a car accident a few months back. Wade only found out about the baby about a week ago."

"Woah, that's a lot of information. Alright, I understand now. I'm sorry I got weird."

"It's ok."

"That's very brave of him to take a one year old out of nowhere like this."

"It's his son."

"I know, he's a great guy." Joel smiled and went back to his work

"Yeah, he is isn't he?" Zoe smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe woke up bright and early the next morning, Joel was still dead asleep next to her. She quietly got up from bed and went into the shower. When she got out Joel was still sleeping. She smiled at him and quietly left the room. She went to the Butterstick and got a couple pastries and some coffee and then walked to the plantation. As she walked up to Wade's she saw him pacing in his house. She knocked on the door and saw him freeze where he stood.

"Wade, it's me" she called and he immediately relaxed.

"Come on in." he called back

She opened the door and smiled at him. "Brought you coffee and breakfast, figured you would need it."

"Thanks, I'll need a lot of coffee today. Didn't sleep much last night."

"I figured." She took a sip of her coffee and took a donut out of the box. "Eat" she told him

"Thanks." He mumbled and sat next to her on the couch "Zoe, what am I doing?"

She smiled "Wade, everything is going to be fine. How many times are we going to have the same conversation? You need to have more confidence in yourself. Everyone believes in you, Earl even. You're going to be great."

He shook his head "We'll see."

"Remember you're doing the foster, trial thing too. If it's too hard, you can stop."

"You know I'll never do that."

"That's what I like to hear. I promise you, everything is going to be fine." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Just then his phone started ringing. "It's her." He said staring at the screen

"So answer it." She laughed

He nodded "Hello?"

"Hi Wade, it's Kelly. I just wanted to let you know that we are about 15 minutes away."

"Ok, cool. I'll see you in a little bit." He hung up and turned to Zoe "15 minutes." He sighed

Zoe smiled "Yay. I can't wait to meet him."

Wade smiled as well "Me too."

The next 15 minutes were the longest of Wade's life. He tried calling Lavon and Annabeth but neither answered their phones.

"Where could they be?" Zoe asked as a car pulled in front of Wade's house.

"Don't know but here we go." He said and walked outside with Zoe following close behind

"Hi Wade." Kelly smiled as she climbed out of the front seat of the SUV. Another women and a man climbed out after. "This is Nancy, she's been the social worker in charge of this case." Wade smiled and shook her hand. "This is Kevin, he runs the adoption agency."

"Nice to meet you all." He said shaking Kevin's hand "I'm Wade, this is my friend Dr. Zoe Hart."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Hart." Nancy smiled shaking Zoe's hand

"You too."

Nancy then turned and climbed back in the car, a minute later coming back out holding Wyatt who looked to be half asleep. He looked from Wade to Zoe and pulled his blanket closer to him and clung to Nancy.

"He's so cute." Zoe smiled and Wade just nodded

"He's very shy. It takes him awhile to warm up to new people. The foster home said he warmed up after the second day and was running around with the other kids by day 4. You will have to give him time." Wade nodded but didn't take his eyes off Wyatt. "Why don't we go inside, maybe if he sees his toys and other things, he'll warm up faster."

"Ok, yeah." Wade led them into the house and everyone took a seat.

Wyatt looked around and spotted some of his toys but didn't move from Nancy's lap. Zoe waved to him when he looked over at her and he gave her a small smile.

Nancy filled Wade in on everything he needed to know. She gave him a list from the foster home of the schedule they had him on and the things he liked and didn't like.

"He doesn't walk?" Wade asked

"No, but he's a quick crawler. They said he hasn't really attempted to walk either."

"Does he talk?" Zoe asked

"I've heard him say hi, bye, no, baba and up. He might have other words though."

"Hi buddy." Zoe smiled and waved at him again. This time Wyatt picked his head up and waved back with a shy smile

"He likes you." Wade smiled at her

Wyatt looked at Wade and waved to him now "Hi" he said

Wade smiled "Hello" he waved back and Wyatt giggled

"Awwww" Zoe gushed

Wyatt tried to wiggle down from Nancy's lap and she placed him on the ground. He crawled over to where Zoe and Wade sat and stared at them.

Wade looked at Zoe and she smiled down at Wyatt. "Pick him up." She whispered

"Really?" he asked and Zoe nodded. Wade carefully picked up the baby and sat him on his lap. "Hi Bud." He smiled at him

Wyatt smiled back at him and then at Zoe. "Hi" he repeated to her

Zoe chuckled "Hi" she said and took his hand in hers "You are so cute."

"He got comfortable quick." Kelly smiled

"I think that means we are free to go. Mr. Kinsella we will see you in a month." Nancy smiled as she stood up with Kelly and Kevin. "I suggest you distract him with a toy or something while we leave, just in case."

Wade and Zoe stood up as well. "Ok, uh, here." He handed Wyatt over to Zoe and she took him

"Let's go find you a toy." She said and brought him over to the bin on the other side of the house.

Wade walked everyone outside. "Thanks for everything." he said to them

"Thank you for taking him. You're going to be a great father. He seems very happy in there."

"I hope so. He seems like a good baby."

"Oh he is. Good luck to you." Kelly smiled as they all got in the car.

Wade waited until they drove away before he went back in the house. "Doc?" he called

"Over here." She waved. She was sitting on the floor with Wyatt and a puzzle

"Doc" Wyatt said looking at her

Wade and Zoe started laughing "That's great." Wade said sitting down with them. He pointed to Zoe "Doc."

Wyatt copied what Wade just did and pointed to Zoe "Doc." He smiled

"Adorable." Zoe smiled and then pointed to Wade "Daddy."

Wyatt looked at her confused "Da" he said

"Yes" she cheered "Good boy! That's your Dad."

"Da" Wyatt clapped "Dada" he looked at Wade

"Wow." Wade said staring at Wyatt "This just became real."

"I had a feeling it would. He's so smart."

"Yeah he is. He's learned two new words in the hour he's been here."

Zoe's phone started ringing at that moment and she got up and ran to her purse.

"Doc" Wyatt said following her with his eyes

Wade chuckled "Yep, that's the Doc." Wyatt's bottom lip started to quiver and his eyes started to well up. "No, no don't cry. Shhh, what's wrong?" Wade asked starting to panic. Wyatt started full on crying 2 seconds later. "Crap, what do I do?" Wade asked himself. "Come here." He said and pulled the baby onto his lap. He started rubbing his back and bouncing him on his knee. "What's wrong with you?" he whispered

"What happened?" Zoe asked running back over to where they were

"I don't know, he just started crying, he didn't get hurt, I swear." Wade looked down and realized Wyatt had stopped crying. "Really?" he asked him

"What?" Zoe asked

"He was crying cause you left."

"Awwww. He loves me." She smiled

"Well, he's a Kinsella." Wade shrugged

Zoe just smiled at him as Wyatt wiggled off Wade's lap and crawled into Zoe's "Doc" he said and then yawned

"Someone is tired." She said rubbing his back and she kissed him on the head. "Maybe change him and put him to bed?"

"What's wrong with his clothes?" Wade asked

Zoe looked at him very confused "I meant his diaper." She smirked at him

"Oh, how do I do that?"

Zoe laughed. "I have no idea, I've never changed one so, we'll figure that out together." She laughed

"Hello?" Annabeth called walking into the house

"Oh AB, I bet she knows." Zoe said hopping up with Wyatt still in her arms "Hi AB, Lavon."

"Oh my gosh. I love him!" she squealed "Hi Wyatt" she waved

"He really does look just like you Man." Lavon smiled patting Wade on the back

"I know"

Wyatt got super shy and hid his face in Zoe's neck.

"AB, do you know how to change a diaper?" Zoe asked

"I do. Does he need to be changed?"

"Well he seemed tired and I figured you change them before you put them to sleep?"

"Usually." Annabeth laughed "Follow me." She said walking over to the changing table

Zoe handed Wyatt to Wade. "Oh I get to do it?"

"Your son." She laughed

Wade glared at her with a smirk and took him towards Annabeth.

"Having fun?" Lavon asked Zoe

"Yes, I love him."

"Where's Joel?"

"Whipporwill."

"Good place for him." Lavon rolled his eyes

"Shut up."

Wade and Annabeth came walking over to them. "I did it." Wade smiled

"1 down only about 1,000 to go." Lavon laughed at him

"Shut up." Wade said as Wyatt started to wiggle and reach for Zoe

"Doc" he said.

"That is adorable." Lavon chuckled

Zoe took him and Lavon and Annabeth exchanged knowing glances. They all sat down and started chatting, trying to get Wyatt used to them.

Wade picked up the paper that had Wyatt's schedule written on it. "Says he should have a bottle now." He read and walked over to his fridge. He followed the directions and made the bottle then walked back to the group.

"Baba" Wyatt said and reached for the bottle.

"He is so sweet. Wade, you are not going to get rid of me." Annabeth laughed

"That's fine. You're in charge when I go back to work anyway."

"I can't wait! Is that tomorrow?"

Wade laughed "No, Lemon says I can't come back for 2 weeks."

"That's good though. It will get him used to you."

"Yeah, it will." He smiled and looked over at Wyatt in Zoe's arms. He was passed out with the bottle half hanging out of his mouth. "He is out." He smirked

Zoe pulled him closer to her and took the bottle out of his mouth, placing it on the table. "I'm gonna steal him." She whispered

Wade smiled at her, he couldn't help but love her a little more than he already did watching her on the couch with his son on her lap.

"Should I put him in the crib?" Zoe asked

"Maybe keep him, when he wakes up he'll probably be confused and scared, in a new place. He seems to really like you." Annabeth said looking at Wyatt

"Ok." Zoe smiled and readjusted him on her lap

There was a quiet knock on the door 10 minutes later. Wade got up from the couch and opened it.

"Hey Lemon." He whispered "Come on in but shhh, he's sleeping."

Lemon smiled "Ok" she walked in and spotted Wyatt on Zoe's lap "Oh my gosh. Wade, he is perfect. Hi guys." She waved and sat down next to Annabeth on the couch. "I can't believe how much he looks like you."

Wade just smiled and picked back up the schedule. "He is supposed to be sleeping now, I guess that's good. It says he has a snack when he gets up. Now where is that list of snacks that he likes?" he said rifling through the papers on the coffee table. "Here it is. Uhhh, I don't have any of this stuff?" he turned to Lavon "You have a banana or apple?"

Lavon chuckled "Yeah, I'll go get you some. Didn't you get this stuff before he came?"

"They only gave me the list today. I'll have to go shopping tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Lavon got up and left the house

"I'll come with." Wade said following him out

"AB you know I'm going to fight you for babysitting duties." Lemon laughed

"I can take you." AB laughed as well

"Well the both of you are going to have to fight me and I have an advantage. He loves me." Zoe smiled at them both

"For now he'll love his Aunt Lemon and Aunt AB as soon as he wakes up and sees us." Lemon smiled back

Wyatt began to stir on Zoe's lap, he looked up at her. "Hi Bud?" Wyatt began to whine "Shhh it's ok."

"Doc" he mumbled

"Oh that's pathetic." Lemon pouted looking at him

Wyatt looked at her confused "Hi" he said

"Awwww, Hi" she waved

"Dude what is up with you and Zoe?" Lavon asked as they walked back to Wade's house

"Nothing, she's been a real big help this last week."

"Yeah ok but you two seem awful friendly."

"So what, we're friends. Now drop it." He said and walked in the house. He spotted Wyatt standing up on Zoe's lap. "Hey Bud." He waved

"Say Hi Daddy." Zoe told him

"Da" Wyatt smiled

Wade smiled at him. "Hungry?" he asked sitting next to Zoe.

Lemon came out of the bathroom "Hey, you stole my seat." She smiled

"Sorry" he smirked "Do I just give him the whole banana?"

"No" everyone yelled

"Sheesh, sorry." He said

"Give it to me." Lemon said taking the banana out of his hand. "Do you have anything to cut this with?"

"Yeah." Wade got up and took a plastic knife and plate out of a cabinet. "This work?"

"Yep." Lemon smiled

Lemon handed Wade the plate of banana and he handed a piece to Wyatt.

"Yum" he said

There was a knock on the door and Joel walked in. "Hello?"

"Hey Pal." Wade nodded

Zoe smiled at him "Hi"

"Aww is this the little guy? He's so cute." Joel waved at Wyatt

Wyatt turned his head into Zoe "No" he said

"Hey, that's not nice. Say Hi to Joel." She told him rubbing his back

Wyatt looked up at her "No"

"That's alright, he's just not used to new people probably."

Everyone sat around and talked for a little and then Lemon, Lavon and Annabeth left after a while.

"Where did he go?" Zoe asked coming out of the bathroom and seeing Wade and Joel on the couch.

"Who?" Wade asked

"Wyatt."

"Oh, he crawled that way, tried to follow you."

Zoe turned around and saw Wyatt sitting by Wade's bed chewing on something.

"What do you have?" she asked rushing over to him. Zoe opened the baby's mouth and pulled out a string. "Wade are you kidding me?" she said and picked up Wyatt

"What?" he asked looking at her

"You need to watch him, he could have choked on this. You can't just let him wander off."

Wade took the string out of Zoe's hand "Sorry. Not good Little Dude."

"Well I have to get back to writing. You ready to go?" Joel asked Zoe

Zoe looked from Wyatt to Joel to Wade and back to Joel "Uh, I'm gonna hang for a little but I'll be home later." She smiled

"Oh alright." Joel went to kiss her but Wyatt swatted at Joel when he got close enough "Hey" he said and stepped back

Zoe tried not to laugh but Wade couldn't help but laugh. Zoe glared at him "Sorry" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek

"No" Wyatt said again

"Oh stop it little boy." She giggled

"See ya Wade."

"Bye" Wade waved

Zoe sat down on the couch and put Wyatt on her lap. "You have to be nice to Joel."

"No" he said and looked at Wade "Dada"

"He's smart." Wade said

"Yeah he is." She smiled

After a few more hours and after the three of them went to Lavon's for dinner, Zoe was helping Wade get Wyatt to bed. Every time Wade would put him in his crib he started screaming.

"What is wrong with him?" Wade asked frustrated

"He's scared, he's in a new place, it's dark and he doesn't really know us that well."

"He liked us enough this afternoon and he slept before."

"I know but kids are different at night. Just relax."

"But he was asleep and the second you put him down he freaked."

"I know, give him to me." She said and reached out for the baby

"Doc" Wyatt whined

"Shh baby, it's ok. It's time to go to sleep. Why don't you get him a bottle. Maybe that will calm him."

Wade walked over to the fridge and quickly put a bottle together. He walked back over to Zoe and handed it to Wyatt. Wyatt swatted it out of Wade's hand and it spilled all over Wade.

"You have got to be kidding me." He yelled pulling at his milk soaked shirt

"Don't yell" Zoe said as she bounced Wyatt up and down trying to calm the now crying baby. "Go shower or something, I'll keep working on him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, otherwise you'll stink, it's all in your hair."

Wade nodded and walked into the bathroom. Zoe took Wyatt over to Wade's bed and laid him down with his blanket. "Shh Wyatt. Come on, let's go to sleep." She gently stroked his hair and he began to close his eyes. Zoe laid down next to him and as soon as Wyatt was a sleep Zoe was too.

Wade came out of the bathroom and looked over at his bed. He could help but smile. He put on a new shirt and gently sat on the bed.

"Do I dare move him?" he asked himself. He went to pick him up but he started to stir. Wade gently jumped back and saw Wyatt cling on to Zoe's shirt. "Crap, what do I do?"

An answer never came to him because Wade rested his head on his own pillow and was out not a minute later.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe felt a soft kick to her stomach the next morning. Before she even opened her eyes she was extremely confused. She felt someone breathing under her hand, someone was clinging to her shirt and there was a hand on top of her own. Her other hand was spread across a pillow and she could feel the slight tickle of hair underneath her fingers. What really got her was that her legs were intertwined with someone else's. "Joel doesn't like to touch." She thought and then slowly opened her eyes. She saw Wade first, facing her, her hand dangerously close to his head and his hand on top of hers. That led her eyes to focus on the tiny toddler between them, blonde hair everywhere and soft snores coming from him. She smiled at him and gently removed her legs from Wade's.

Wade's eyes fluttered opened and he looked at what was in front of him. He smiled looking at Wyatt sound asleep and then looked up at Zoe who was staring back at him.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hey" he whispered back. He saw their hands on top of Wyatt's chest and he quickly but gently removed it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled

"Alright." Wade gave her a confused look "I don't even remember coming out of the shower last night."

"I don't remember much after I laid him down. What time is it?" she asked looking at the clock over Wade's head. "7, not bad." She looked down at Wyatt and smiled "Well, he made it through his first night."

"As did I" Wade chuckled "Thanks to you."

Zoe nodded as Wyatt finally let go of her shirt and rolled over towards her. His eyes opened and he looked around the room, then at Zoe.

"Hi baby." She smiled

Wyatt grunted and looked at Wade. "Sup little man."

He looked from Zoe to Wade and finally gave a small smile before rubbing his eyes. "Hi" he mumbled

Zoe started playing with his hair, gently combing it with her fingers. "I'm hungry." She said

"I could eat. Maybe I should take him to the Rammer Jammer."

"Maybe keep him around here for a while, does the town even know about him?"

"Not unless one of you guys spilled the beans."

"I haven't said anything." She said "Oh crap Joel." She said and sprang up from the bed

Wade sat up and so did Wyatt "What?" Wade asked

Zoe was searching his house for the phone and found it in the couch cushions. "Ugh, 4 missed calls 3 voicemails and 6 texts. He's probably freaking out. I have to call him, be right back."

"Uh ok" Wade sat and looked at Wyatt. "She's crazy, it's about time you learned that."

Wyatt just looked at him and then back at the door Zoe just walked out of. He started to whine and tears began to fall. "Doc" he said

"No, shh, don't cry." Wade picked him up and got out of bed. He walked over to the window "She's right there." He pointed but Wyatt continued to cry. "Ya know she doesn't live here, she's gonna leave."

Zoe turned her head in the direction of the house when she heard Wyatt crying. "Alright, whatever. We can finish this when I come back later…This isn't a big deal, just get over it….Ugh, I am not discussing this now….Goodbye." she huffed and walked back into the house. "What did you do to him now?" she asked taking the crying baby from Wade.

"Nothing, you leave, he cries."

"Well at least someone loves me." She said hugging Wyatt as he started to calm down

"He's not the only one" Wade mumbled with his head in the fridge

"What?" she asked

"Uh I said, this will be fun."

"Oh ok. Breakfast time. Let's go see what Lavon is cooking." She smiled "But first you need clothes." She said

After she got Wyatt dressed and Wade got dressed himself they walked over to Lavons.

Lavon looked up when they walked in the house and smiled "Good morning you three, pancakes?"

"Yes please." Zoe said sitting on a stool with Wyatt in her lap.

"Sounds good." Wade smiled and took and apple out of the basket

"Uh Big Z, didn't you have those clothes on yesterday?"

"I might have fallen asleep over at Wade's. Wyatt had a tough time falling asleep."

"I see." He nodded and flipped a pancake

Annabeth came into the kitchen with a smile "Don't y'all look cute. Good morning Wyatt." She waved and he waved back "He's so happy, I take he slept well."

"After he finally fell asleep. That was a horror show." Wade told them "But either I was just too much in a deep sleep and didn't feel him or he just didn't move."

"I didn't feel him." Zoe piped in

"Hold on, where did y'all sleep?" Lavon asked eyeing them suspiciously

"My bed" Wade said carefully

"The three of you?" Annabeth asked

"Shut up" Zoe said "We were exhausted and just fell asleep. It's no big deal."

"Uh huh, ok." Lavon nodded and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

The rest of breakfast was in silence except for the babbles coming from Wyatt here and there.

"Well I have to go." Zoe handed Wade Wyatt and kissed the baby on the cheek "I'll see you later." She said and walked out the door.

Wade quickly distracted Wyatt with a toy so he wouldn't freak out and it worked. "Thank you" he whispered

"What?" Lavon asked

"He seems to freak when the D-O-C leaves."

"Oh"

"Well thanks for breakfast, I guess I'll go hang with my son." He smiled "I'll see you guys later." He got up from the stool and walked out.

Lavon and Annabeth turned to each other. "How long till they get back together?" Lavon asked

"I give it a month, poor Joel." Annabeth shook her head

"Well we knew that wasn't going to last."

"I know but I give him another 2 weeks here."

"That's being generous." Lavon said "I can't believe she slept with him."

"Ok, she didn't sleep with him, she slept next to Wyatt who was next to him, I think."

"Don't care, wonder if Joel knows or knew last night."

"I'm gonna say no."

Lavon just shook his head. "Poor dude."

"Hey" Zoe said walking into her room at the Whipporwill

"Look who it is." Joe rolled his eyes "How was your night?"

"Long."

"I thought you were only staying for a little bit longer?"

"Well Wyatt was screaming and he wouldn't sleep. I wasn't just going to leave Wade."

"It's not your kid." He snapped

"So what? I can't help Wade out? That's ridiculous."

"No, that's not the point. You were gone for 12 hours and I had no idea where you were. You could have texted me to let me know."

"I'm sorry, it was a little hectic and then I passed out."

"Fine. I need to try and write something now. I've been in a slump for weeks now."

"Well that's not like you."

"Yeah well, I don't know what's wrong."

Zoe pouted "Sorry."

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yes" she giggled

"Good because I've missed you. I feel like you haven't been here in forever." He went to wrap his arms around her waist but she backed up.

"I know. I don't know how much fun I'll be though. I have to go to work now and I'm already exhausted from last night."

"Oh, but you promise you'll be here anyway."

"Yes. Now I have to shower and get to work." She walked into the bathroom

That afternoon at the practice Brick knocked on Zoe's office door.

Zoe looked up and smiled "What can I do for you Brick"?

"Does Wade have a kid?"

"What?" Zoe asked

"Wade Kinsella? Does he have a kid? I heard Lemon and Annabeth mention Wade and a baby before at the Butterstick."

Zoe nodded "Yes he does, he's living with Wade now."

Brick was shocked and sat down in the nearest chair. "Wow. When did this come about?"

"About a week or two ago a social worker came to visit Wade and told him. Listen, this can't go anywhere."

"Oh don't worry, I won't say anything. Where is the mother?"

"She died in a car accident. Wyatt is 1 and Wade is great with him."

"That's so sad but good for Wade for taking him. He is really turning his life around."

"Yes he is. I'm proud of him." She smiled

Brick smiled at her "How's Joel doing?"

"He's alright. Has writers block apparently."

Brick just nodded as the bell rang over the doorway. "That would be Mrs. Lincoln. I will see you later."

"Bye" she smiled. She decided to call Wade and see how he was doing. It rang twice and then he picked up.

"Hey Zoe."

"Hi, How are you and my baby?" she asked

"Your baby?" he laughed "We're good. He's actually sleeping right now. I guess I wore the little guy out."

"Aww, what did you do with him?"

"Well, we played trucks and did a couple puzzles, we wrestled and then read a book."

"That is adorable. Where is he sleeping?"

"His crib. He fell asleep on the floor but I moved him."

"So cute. I'm glad you're having fun."

"He's great Zoe."

"Yeah he is. Well I have to go, I have a patient coming in. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, have fun." He chuckled

"Bye Wade." She smiled and hung up

Zoe finished up her day at the practice and then went to meet Joel at Fancies.

"Hi" she smiled sitting down at the table "Get any work done?"

"Not really, maybe tomorrow."

"Alright, keep trying."

Joel nodded "How was work?"

"Good, I'm so tired though. I can't wait to go to bed."

After dinner they walked across the street to the hotel and were almost to their room when Zoe stopped.

"I left my phone at the office. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok, I'll be here."

Zoe went to the office and took her phone off her desk. She was locking up the practice when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Zoe, am I interrupting anything?" Wade asked

"Nope, just locking up the practice, what's up?"

"Uh, is there any way you can come here and watch Wyatt? Lemon just called and said both bartenders called in sick and the place is packed."

"Yeah, no problem, I'll be right there." She replied without even thinking

"Thank you so much, I'd ask AB and Lavon but they don't seem to be home."

"Good" she smiled "I'll see you in a few."

As Zoe walked to Wade's she texted Joel.

*Be home later, emergency on the plantation. Nothing serious, don't worry.*

She got a text back a minute later *You were supposed to stay home tonight but I guess if you're needed, I'll let it pass.*

Zoe didn't reply, she just stuck her phone in her purse and walked into Wade's house.

"Thank you so much Doc."

"No problem." She smiled

"Doc" Wyatt said as he crawled over to her and put his hands up "Up" he smiled

Zoe gladly picked him up and gave him a kiss "Hi Baby. Were you a good boy for Daddy today?"

"Dada"

Zoe smiled and looked at Wade. "Don't you have to go?" she asked

Wade was just smiling at her but came back to reality a minute later."Yes I do. We ate dinner all he needs is a snack and his bottle later. I'll try to be home as soon as I can."

"Don't rush, don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Thanks. Bye Buddy." He waved "Thanks again Doc." He winked at her

"Say bye Daddy."

"Bye" Wyatt waved

"How come he doesn't cry when I leave?" Wade asked

"He likes me better." Zoe stuck her tongue out at him "Now go, before he does get upset."

Wade shook his head and chuckled "See ya"

Zoe flipped on the TV after Wade left and sat on the couch. "What should we watch?" Wyatt just looked at her with a smile. "Oh right, you won't care." She smiled and flipped through the channels until she found a movie she liked. "I love this movie. We'll watch this."

"Doc" Wyatt said looking at her

"Zoe" she corrected

"Doc"

"Can you say Zoe?" she asked him

"Doc" he said again

Zoe shook her head "What is up with you Kinsella men and not saying my name?"

Wyatt just laughed and snuggled closer to her. They sat for a little while but Wyatt got bored quickly.

"Up" he said

"You are up." Zoe laughed

"Up" he said and pointed down

"Oh, down." She said

Wyatt looked at her "Dow?" he asked

"Yes, down" she said and put him on the ground

Wyatt took off behind the couch and Zoe heard a crash.

"Hey" she said and peaked over "What are you doing? That was all nice and clean."

Wyatt laughed and just started playing with his truck. After about 5 seconds he started looking around. "Doc" he called

Zoe looked back over the couch "Yes?"

Wyatt held up his truck "Doc"

"You want to play?" she asked. Wyatt smiled and clapped his hands. "Alright." She got up from the couch and sat down next to him.

After trucks, Wyatt crawled over to the refrigerator and sat next to it. "Doc" he called

Zoe got up from the floor and walked over to him. "You want snack?" she asked and opened the fridge and took out an apple sauce cup. "Mmm applesauce." She picked Wyatt up and put him in his high chair. She started feeding him but he then insisted on doing it himself. "This can't turn out well." Zoe laughed as she watched Wyatt make a huge mess. She walked away for a second to grab a napkin and when she came pack he had the cup on his head. Zoe couldn't help but laugh "Oh my gosh, what did you do."

"Uh oh" he said

"Uh oh is right little man, you got it everywhere. I think I need more napkins." After she cleaned up the walls, floor and highchair she took Wyatt out. "I think you need a bath, you are very sticky."

Wyatt's bath was almost over, Zoe was about to take him out when Wyatt splashed water everywhere, soaking Zoe in the process.

"Little boy, you are a monster tonight." She laughed "You are so lucky you're cute." Wyatt just laughed at her. After she got Wyatt out and changed into his pajamas she looked down at her soaked shirt and pants. "What am I going to do now?" she asked "I guess Wade is lending me some clothes." She put Wyatt in his crib with a few toys and started going through Wade's drawers. "This will do." She said pulling out a t-shirt and sweatpants. After she got changed and made Wyatt his bottle she sat down on the couch. She sat Wyatt next to her with his bottle and turned the TV back on. Zoe's phone began to ring a minute later.

"It's your Daddy." She smiled "Hey Wade."

"Hey Doc, how's the little guy?" he asked

"He's great, drinking his bottle now and watching Mickey Mouse."

"Sounds fun." He chuckled "Thanks again for watching him. I owe you."

"No you don't, it's my pleasure."

"Free glass of wine next time you're in here."

"Uh how is that different than any other night?"

"True, you need to start paying for this stuff."

"Hey" she giggled

Wade smiled "I'll be home as soon as I can, but it looks like I'll have to close up."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get home when you get home."

"You're amazing."

Zoe smiled "Thanks."

"I have to go. See you later."

"Bye. Say bye to Dada." She told Wyatt and put the phone to his ear

"Dada?" Wyatt asked

Wade couldn't help but smile "Night Buddy."

"Dada" Wyatt smiled

"Ugh Wade I love him." Zoe said after putting the phone back to her ear

"Me too. Bye Doc."

"Bye" she hung up and turned to Wyatt "See, not one Zoe." She shook her head

After a while Wyatt climbed up onto Zoe's lap and curled up with his blankie. Zoe was getting tired herself and laid down on the couch with Wyatt. The two were asleep in no time.

Wade came home around 2 and quietly entered the house. He saw Wyatt and Zoe snuggled up on the couch and smiled. "Cute" he whispered. He gently picked Wyatt up off of Zoe and carried him to his crib, carefully laying him down. Wyatt picked his head up and looked at Wade. "Shhh Bud, go back to sleep."

"Da" Wyatt mumbled and closed his eyes

"Night Son." Wade whispered. He quietly walked back over to Zoe and tapped her.

"No" Zoe mumbled

"Doc, hey" he poked her again

"Go away." She swatted at the air

Wade rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Are those my clothes?" he asked examining her outfit. "Whatever, night Doc." He said as he draped a blanket over her.

"Mmm Night." She mumbled and rolled over.

Wade picked her phone off the coffee table and set it on silent. He also sent a quick text to Joel so he wouldn't freak out. He climbed into bed a few minutes later and looked from the crib to the couch. "Something is wrong with this picture." He said before drifting off to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a loud banging at the front door the next morning. "Hello. Wade, Zoe? Anyone?" Joel said yelling from the outside

Wyatt started crying from the loud banging that startled him awake. Wade and Zoe both popped up when they heard his cries.

"Is someone here?" Wade asked yawning and rubbing his eyes

"I hear knocking." Zoe said getting off the couch. "You get that, I'll get him." She wobbled off the couch and stumbled towards Wyatt half asleep.

"Ok" Wade stumbled to the door "What time is it?" he asked

"Too early." She said picking Wyatt up "Shh Buddy, it's ok."

Wade opened the door and squinted at the blinding sunlight. "Joel?" he asked

"Yeah, where is my girlfriend?" he asked stepping inside

"I'm right here, what is wrong with you?" Zoe asked and readjusted Wyatt on her hip "You have no right to come here and bang on the door at the crack of dawn and scare the crap out of not only me and Wade but the baby. What were you thinking?" she yelled

"I'm sorry, I was worried when you didn't come home last night. I woke up this morning and you weren't there."

"Did you happen to check your phone?" Wade asked him "I texted you."

"Oh, did you?" Joel asked taking his phone out of his pocket "Oh, look at that."

"You have got to be kidding me." Zoe rolled her eyes

"What are you wearing?" Joel asked

Zoe looked down at her outfit "Oh well Wyatt needed a bath and decided to splash water everywhere so I was soaked. I stole your clothes." She smiled at Wade.

"I see that, it's fine." He shrugged "You were a monster for the Doc?" he asked

"Doc." Wyatt finally picked his head up off Zoe's shoulder and smiled

"Yeah, you might find applesauce in random places." She giggled

Joel curiously looked on at the exchange between Wade and Zoe. He was suddenly starting to feel very awkward. "You coming home?" he asked her

Zoe turned to him with a confused look. "Yeah, just let me freshen up a bit. Here." She handed Wyatt to Wade.

"Doc" Wyatt said pointing to her as she went into the bathroom

"He's cute." Joel said

"Yeah, he is." Wade said annoyed and glared at Joel

"No" Wyatt said looking at Joel.

Zoe came out a few minutes later "Alright, let's go." She gave Joel a disgusted look. "I'm so glad I'm not working today. I need a nap or something." She looked over at Wade. "I'll bring these back later. Is that ok?" she asked pointing to his clothes.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you guys later. We are going to find a toy before he freaks out and notices you're leaving."

Zoe laughed. "Alright, good idea. I'll talk to you later." She turned to Joel and glared at him "Let's go."

"Uh oh, Uncle Joel is in trouble." Wade whispered

It was Wades turn to get the glare from Zoe "Don't call…shut up Wade." She stumbled over her words angrily.

Wade tried not to laugh as he sat down on the floor with Wyatt. "Angry Zoe."

"Woey?" Wyatt asked looking at Wade

"Cute." He smirked "What's this? Truck?" he said putting a truck in Wyatt's lap.

"Tuck." Wyatt smiled and rolled it towards Wade

Wade smiled at his son "I hope you're always this easy." He said rolling the truck back to Wyatt

"Tuck" Wyatt clapped

Over at the Whippoorwill it was not as happy.

"You had no right coming over there. You could have called my phone or Wade's."

"Yes I could have, but you said you would be home and then you weren't and that isn't like you."

"You didn't even check your phone." She snapped

"And I'm sorry ok. Plus, it's not like you haven't come storming into Wade's house while I was there."

"You were playing video games, not sleeping and there wasn't a baby there that I scared the crap out of." She yelled

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" he yelled back

"You've said it enough just drop it. I'm going to take a shower and then grab something to eat. Be out in a few." She said and stormed into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her.

~Back at Wade's~

"Ya know what kid? I think we should go to the Rammer Jammer for breakfast. What do you say?" Wyatt just smiled up at Wade and babbled something. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's get you dressed." Wade picked up Wyatt and carried him over to the dresser. "Now we have to find matching clothes." He pulled out a pair of jeans. "Yes, jeans match everything, now a shirt." He pulled out a red long sleeve shirt. "This works." He smiled and walked over to the couch. "This parenting thing is easy. Where are those diapers though?" After Wyatt was changed and dressed Wade put him in his crib so he could get ready. "I guess a shower isn't a good idea. Probably shouldn't leave you alone. Oh well, I'm fine." Wade got dressed and went to leave the house but stopped when he got on the porch. "I should probably bring the kid." He shook his head and walked in the house. "You have to come too." Wyatt reached his arms up "Da" he smiled Wade smiled back as he picked him up. "Yep, that's me. Do I need to bring stuff for you? Might be a good idea." He answered himself. He threw some diapers and toys in his back pack and left the house. "The town is going to get a kick out of this." Wade didn't get two feet off the plantation when George stopped him. "Yo Wade." "Hey Tucker, how's it goin?" "Uh I should ask you that. I assume this is Wyatt." George said waving to the baby "You would be correct. Dude, say hi." He told Wyatt Wyatt looked at George but clung to Wade's neck, pulling his blanket closer to him. George smiled "He's cute. How are you doing?" "Pretty good. He's really good." "He sleep at night?" "The first night he screamed until 1am. Last night Zoe watched him, I had to work but she didn't say he gave her any trouble, with sleeping at least." He chuckled thinking about Zoe's applesauce fiasco. "Zoe watched him? With Joel?" "No, just the Doc." Wyatt picked up his head and started looking around "Doc" "Crap, no, no Doc." Wyatt looked at Wade with a pout. "Sorry Bud." "He's a fan of Zoe I see." Wade smirked. "Yeah, you could say that." "The town know about him?" "They will once I get into town." George chuckled "Well I want to see this. Let's walk shall we." "Alright." Wade chuckled as well and looked at Wyatt. "You still not gonna say hi to Tucker?" Wyatt looked at Wade and then George. "Tuck?" He asked George smiled "Hi Wyatt." Wyatt smiled "Hi" he finally waved "Well he likes you better than Joel. All he does to him is hit him and say no." George laughed "That's pretty funny." The three of them walked down the street and into town square before being spotted. That quickly ended there though. Everyone was looking at George and Wade with a very confused look but no one said anything until Reverend Mayfair. "Hello guys, did you find a lost child?" Wade and George just laughed "Nope, he's mine." Wade said with a smile The Reverend's jaw dropped. "Uh, excuse me?" "Surprise, I have a son. His name is Wyatt." "When did this happen?" "Found out a couple weeks ago. He got here two days ago. His mama died in a car wreck a few months back." "So you adopted him?" "Kind of but they don't call it adopting since he's already mine." Reverend Mayfair nodded "Good for you Wade. I'm proud of you." Wade smiled. "Thanks" No one else stopped them as they continued their walk towards the Rammer Jammer. They did get plenty of looks and whispers though. As they walked into the bar everything went silent. Everyone turned to look at the three of them. Wade decided to speak first. "Tucker and I adopted a baby, the three of us are very happy together." "He's kidding." George spoke up Wade laughed "Yes, I am. This is Wyatt, he's my son, get used to him. "Hi Wade, George. Hi Wyatt." Lemon smiled "You three here to eat?" "Yep, we're hungry." Wade answered "Ok, go grab a table. I'll be right over." They sat down and Wade just put Wyatt on his lap. I guess we should get some high chairs." "I've said that for months." Lemon said "What would you guys like?" They ordered their breakfast and that's when everyone started coming over and asking Wade all kinds of questions. Wyatt was not thrilled with all the attention and couldn't bury himself any further into Wade's chest if he tried. That was until he heard a familiar voice enter the room. His head popped up so fast and a smile formed instantly on his lips. "Doc" he said pointing her way. Wade looked up and smiled as well. "Yep and Joel."

"No" Wyatt said

Zoe heard her nickname and turned towards the tiny voice. "Hi" she waved and ran over. She picked Wyatt up and gave him a kiss "How's my baby?" She said. The whole restaurant was watching this go down. Whispers started immediately as Joel slowly made his way to the table as well. "So I see you decided to introduce him." Wade nodded "Yeah, I was hungry and so was he. It was a mutual decision." "Oh I bet." She giggled. "Why don't you join us?" George suggested. "We only ordered a little bit ago." Zoe turned to Joel and he nodded in agreement sitting in the chair next to George. Zoe sat down next to Wade and put Wyatt on her lap. Wanda came over and took their order shortly after that.

"Oh Wade he is so cute. If you ever need a babysitter when I'm not working, you call me."

Wade laughed "You'll have to get in line behind the Doc, AB and Lemon but I'll keep you in mind."

"Doc" Wyatt smiled up at Zoe

"Ok" Wanda smiled at the baby and walked away.

"So how was his introduction to Bluebell?" Zoe asked "It was alright. He didn't like all the attention." "Aww. He seems fine now." "He perked up when you came in." George told her Zoe just smiled and kissed Wyatt on the head. "My buddy." "Is it just me or do Zoe and Wade look like the couple not her and Joel?" Cody leaned over and asked Meatball. "Not just you my friend. And here I was beginning to actually like Joel." "Zoe seems mighty attached to Wade's little boy already. I wonder how long she's known." Delma asked Shula "I'd say long enough for little Wyatt to be equally attached to her. Joel doesn't look too thrilled." "No he does not. Poor Joel." "Wyatt is so cute." Wanda gushed to Shanetta

"Yes he is, I'm surprised how good Wade is with him."

"I'm not, he's great with kids. This town doesn't give him enough credit."

Once they all got their food, Wyatt wanted to feed himself again and took a fork off the table.

"Oh no, we are not doing that again." Zoe said talking the fork out of his hand. "Not after last night."

Wyatt grunted but let Zoe feed him. Once Wade was done eating he reached out to take Wyatt. "Give him to me, your food is probably cold by now."

Zoe handed him over. "Thanks"

Wade just nodded and continued to feed Wyatt but he had other plans. He tried to steal the fork and flung eggs across the table, smacking Joel in the face.

"Hey" Wade said taking the fork out of his hand

"Nice" Joel said sarcastically, wiping it off

The other three tried so hard not to laugh but failed. "Oh he's going to be trouble." George said

"Yes he is, just like his Daddy." Zoe smiled "Are you ok?" she asked Joel

"Yeah, it was eggs not a rock."

"Not cool Bud, not cool at all." Wade told him

"Hey" Wyatt said

"Well that's a new word." Wade said looking at him

"He's like a little sponge." George chuckled

"Yes he is Tucker." Wade agreed

"Tuck." Wyatt said looking at George

"Aww" Zoe smiled "So smart."

Wade pointed to Zoe "Zoe." He said

"Doc" Wyatt told him

"No, Zoe."

"Doc." Wyatt said again

"Oh come one, you said before at the house. Zoe." He said again

"Woey." Wyatt finally said

"Yay, I love it." She clapped and then pointed to Joel "Joel"

"No" Wyatt said and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth

"I don't think your son likes me very much." Joel said

"Yeah he does, he's just a trouble maker."

"Oh well, we should get going. You ready?" Zoe asked looking at Joel

"Yes, I should try and finish that chapter by the end of the day."

"We'll see you guys later. Have fun." She got up and leaned over Wade giving Wyatt a kiss on the cheek and then Wade got one too. She waved to George and then walked away.

Joel stood there and stared for a bit until Zoe called after him. He shook his head out of his trance and followed her out.

George was staring at Wade. "What was that?" he asked

"I don't know. You jealous you didn't get one?" Wade mocked

"Uh no, just surprised you did."

Wade just shrugged "Me too but whatever."

"Hey, have you told Earl?"

"Yeah he knows, just hasn't met him yet."

"Well, he will now." George pointed to the door

Wade looked up and saw Earl walking towards them "This should be fun."

"Hello Son, George, Baby." He smiled

"Hey Dad, how's it goin?" Wade asked trying to sound casual

"Would this be the son you told me about or are their more than one?" he joked

"Nope, this is Wyatt."

Earl smiled at Wyatt. "Hi Wyatt." He waved

Wyatt smiled and waved at Earl. "Hi"

"Can I sit?"

"Yeah, sure." Wade said

"How old is he?"

"One."

"He looks like you."

"Yeah, everyone says that."

"How long has he been here?"

"2 days."

Earl chuckled "How's it going?"

Wade smiled "Well he's not a fan of sleep or Joel." He laughed looking at George and George smirked.

"Smart kid." Earl laughed

Wade smiled "So yeah, this is your grandson."

"Congrats to me." Earl smiled. "Welcome to fatherhood."

"Thanks, it's fun so far."

"Just wait till he starts talking."

"Well he likes the word No."

"That was your favorite word too."

Wade smiled. "I still like it."

The three of them sat for a little while longer and chatted until Wyatt started to get restless. Wade came to the conclusion that it was time to bring him home and put him down for a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

When Joel and Zoe walked into their room Joel just stared at her.

"What?" Zoe asked

"What the hell was that?" Joel asked

"What was what?" she asked confused

"Uh I don't know, how about you and Wade."

"What about us now?" Zoe rolled her eyes

"The two of you just acted like the perfect little family at breakfast. You have spent 2 nights at his house and to be honest, I was a little worried about what was going on and now you just kissed him."

"On the cheek and Oh my gosh." She yelled "Wade wasn't even there last night and the night before Wyatt screamed until 1 am. There is nothing going on between Wade and me."

"How serious were the two of you?"

"What?"

"How serious were you and Wade? You told me I was being paranoid but Zoe, I've seen looks and heard some things that I've ignored in the past but now, I think I want the truth."

"We seriously dated for almost 4 months." She shrugged trying to brush it off

"Did you not so seriously date before that?" he asked confused by her choice of words

Zoe thought "We might have casually been together for a few months before that."

"Like how long?"

"5ish."

"5ish? So all together you were with him for about 10 months."

Zoe nodded "Yeah, something like that."

"That's a long time. Why'd you break up?" he asked

Zoe sighed "Joel."

"No, I want to know."

"He cheated on me."

"What?" Joel's jaw dropped "Sweetie, I'm so.."

Zoe cut him off "Don't, you don't know all of it."

"He cheated on you and I doubt you had anything to do with it. Why are you friendly with him? Now I know why you didn't want me around him. How could I be so stupid to be friends with him? Why wouldn't you tell me?" He started pacing back and forth and rubbing his head.

"That's not why I didn't want you around him. He's my friend, he knows me better than anyone else, gosh he knows me better than I know myself."

Joel stopped and stared at her "That doesn't excuse him cheating on you Zoe."

"I know and I'm trying to move past that. Everyone makes mistakes and he's not all to blame for the break up. You don't know everything." She snapped

"Wait, what is the reason you didn't want me around him then?"

Zoe took a deep breath and decided she needed to finally start telling the truth. "Wade loves me or at least he did before I left. I still think he does, I'm not sure but he chased me halfway across Alabama to tell me before I went back to New York."

"Wow." Joel said and finally sat down

"That's what I said." She thought to herself "Yeah." She said out loud

"Did you love him?" Joel asked. She closed her eyes and bit her lip but didn't answer. "Zoe?" Joel asked

"I don't know, maybe."

Joel thought for a moment. "You've had feelings for him the entire time we were together haven't you? You know, I was a little curious why we moved so fast the first couple of months but pushed it away because I thought you were the one for me and this is just how it worked. It was just because you were trying to cover up your feelings for him wasn't it?"

Zoe nodded "I'm so sorry. When we were in New York, we probably could have lived a perfectly good life but the day I came back here, it all changed. I tried to ignore it for a few weeks but it just wasn't working."

"That's when you went crazy and started pushing me to write and then I got kidnapped."

"Yeah."

"That's when I really started to notice something between you and Wade."

"There is nothing going on between us. I don't even know if I could ever go back to him. I am so sorry I led you on though. I had this perfect picture in my head that you fit so well in. I've been told to change it before and I did but Wade cheating brought it back. I don't think it will fully make me happy though."

"You won't come back to New York will you?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, my life is here. This is where I belong."

"I'm sorry we didn't work, you're a great girl Zoe. You'll find the perfect guy for your perfect picture. I didn't know Wade before but the guy I got to know is a like a great one, especially now with Wyatt. If he's your perfect guy, don't ignore that."

"You are an amazing guy Joel. I wouldn't have expected anyone to take this so well. You are going to make some girl very happy someday."

Joel smiled at her. "Thank you. Good luck to you."

Zoe gave him a hug "Same to you."

In a matter of two hours Joel was packed and Zoe was driving home from the airport. She called Annabeth on the way home to make sure she was at her house. Zoe drove there and knocked on the door.

Annabeth answered a minute later. "Hey Zoe. What happened with you two?"

"I knew this break up was coming for a while but ignored all the signs. It's better off, I would have never been fully happy with him anyway. And I really don't think he would have been happy here long term. He was having so much trouble writing. We just weren't meant to be."

"I'm sorry. He was really sweet."

"Yes he was. Now I get to live at the Whippoorwill alone. When is Lynly leaving again?" She chuckled

"Ugh do not even get me started on that girl. I really hope it's soon though." They both laughed and then AB smiled "You should move in here with me! I have plenty of room and rarely here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Do it! Plus look at all the money you'll save."

"What? No, I have to give you something."

"Jake's family bought this house ages ago. All I pay is the monthly bills."

"Then I'm helping with those. There is no way I'm paying for nothing."

"This can be a discussion for another day. Go check out of that hotel and bring your stuff here."

Zoe smiled. "Fine, I'll be back in a little bit. You're an awesome friend AB."

"This will be fun."

Zoe went and checked out of the Whippoorwill but not without an interrogation from Dash.

"What happened to Joel?" He started

"It just didn't work out, he went back to New York and that's all you're getting."

"Alright then. Dr. Hart is single again. Does this mean Zeorge or Zade will be making a comeback?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Now thank you for the lovely stay, I will be leaving now."

"See you around Dr. Hart." He tipped his hat in her direction and went into his office.

Zoe was rolling her suitcase down the street when Tom Long came running up to her.

"Say it isn't so Dr. Hart."

"What are you talking about Tom?"

"Did Joel really leave?"

"How did that get around so quickly?"

"Dash sent out a blog alert."

"Oh Lord, but yes, Joel left. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Tom pouted "I hope you didn't ruin his mojo."

"He'll be fine." Zoe shook her head

"Well I hope so." He said shaking his own head. "I'll never forgive you if Joel Stevens never writes another book."

"Ok Tom" she chuckled and continued her walk towards Annabeth's.

Zoe knocked on the door when she got there. She heard a screech and then the door opened.

"I'm so excited you're here. Our girl's nights are going to be epic. Come in, come in. You can put your stuff upstairs, second door on your left. Ahh I'm so excited."

Zoe couldn't help but laugh at her friend's excitement. "Don't you basically live at Lavon's?"

"Not anymore!" she chuckled

"He's going to hate me."

"He'll get over it."

"Yes he will, plus he can have guy nights with George and Wade again."

"And Wyatt?"

Zoe laughed "That's when we steal him."

"Yay!" Annabeth smiled

Once Zoe returned back downstairs and sat with Annabeth in the living room.

"Zoe, I don't want to pry or anything but, you don't seem to upset about Joel leaving."

"I feel horrible saying this but I'm not that upset. He was a great guy and yeah, if I stayed in New York we might have been happy together but he didn't belong here and I don't think I belong with him."

"Who do you belong with?"

Zoe smirked but shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Wade?"

Again she shook her head.

"I don't know. I have feelings for him but I don't know if I could ever risk it again." She took a breath "If he never told me he loved me, it would be so much easier."

Annabeth's jaw dropped "Uh, when did this happen?"

"You don't know?"

"No, spill."

Zoe smiled "It was back in May. The day I left for New York, when he and Lemon were going to their meeting with Glorianna. When they found out we made the emergency landing in Quinby, Wade found Jonah and I at a diner. He took me aside and told me this big romantic speech, ending it with he loved me." She told her and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my gosh, what did you say to him?"

"Wow."

"That's it?" she asked in disbelief

"Yes, I was still so hurt by the cheating, didn't think I could ever forgive him. I told him I had deep feelings for him but needed time."

"Then you came back with Joel."

"Yeah."

"How long were you in New York before you started dating Joel?"

"About a month."

"And you were all set to move in with him after a couple more?"

"He fit my picture."

"What picture."

"The perfect picture in my head about what my life should be."

"And what's that?"

"Doesn't matter now, it's been erased. That picture would have never made me fully happy."

"What will?" Zoe was about to answer when her phone started buzzing. "Wade?" She asked

"There's my answer." Annabeth whispered

"Hey Wade, what's up?"

"Joel's gone?" He asked

"Oh my gosh, does everyone know?"

"Yes, that's all anyone is talking about. What happened?"

"We got in a fight, well it wasn't a fight, it started as one but that doesn't matter. We talked, truths came out, he left. It's for the best, we never would have worked long term."

Wade was speechless. "Uh, alright. If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Zoe smiled "Thanks. Oh and I'm staying at ABs now, if you're ever looking for me."

"Ok, cool. Well I should go, Wyatt disappeared under the bed."

"Oh my gosh, troublemaker."

"That's my boy. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

Annabeth just looked at Zoe when she hung up.

"What?" Zoe asked

"Oh nothing." Annabeth smirked. "So what should we do for our first official girl's night?"

"Usual of course. Pizza, ice cream and movies."

"Of course, why did I even ask?"

"No idea." Zoe laughed


End file.
